


Summer Love

by talitha78



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Gayest. Sailboat. Ever.
Relationships: Ryan Atwood/Seth Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: VividCon 2008





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: YAY. I can finally post this now that Vividcon's Club Vivid is over. Note to self: delayed gratification is not your favorite thing. ;)
> 
> Many, many thanks to bop_radar for beta, and to wistful_fever for audiencing.

**Song:** Summer Love  
 **Artist:** Justin Timberlake  
 **Fandom:** The O.C.  
 **Pairing:** Seth/Ryan  
 **Summary:** Gayest. Sailboat. Ever.  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Contains clips from seasons 1 and 4.

[Summer Love, 131MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/zhaay0ofr3.wmv).   
[Summer Love, 79MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a37hgyf6ju.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming:** [Summer Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Typq0HHmAEI) on YouTube.  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/162614.html).


End file.
